ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will coordinate and oversee this Program Project Grant entitled ?Immunologic and Virologic Determinants of Congenital CMV Transmission?, providing scientific and administrative oversight and management to the Projects and Cores to ensure that the activities synergize between the host institutions. In particular, the Administrative Core will support the scientific Projects and Cores in making steady progress toward meeting project milestones. Additionally, the core will plan biweekly and monthly teleconference meetings with scientific leadership and primate centers and annual scientific leadership group meetings, which will alternate between Duke University and the location of the biannual International CMV Meeting. Also participating in the annual meeting and providing guidance to the Program is an External Advisory Board, composed of members with expertise in HCMV vaccine development, HCMV/RhCMV pathogenesis, HCMV immunology, and RhCMV/HCMV-vectored vaccines. Finally, the Administrative Core will manage funds, plan the agenda for internal scientific meetings, prepare periodic progress and research reports and assistance with related manuscripts, as well as ensure fiscal responsibility and compliance with all institutional and federal guidelines. In sum, the Administrative Core will coordinate collaboration, thereby promoting the overall success of this unified research effort.